Eddie Santini
| }} /Service Record|Service Record}} /List of Appearances|List of Appearances}} }} __TOC__ A friend of P.C. Tony Stamp's knew of P.C. Eddie Santini through his old station, Spicer Street where he served the first seven years of his career. Eddie was a high-flier set on joining on C.I.D. and thought the Crime Squad would be the way to go about it. When it came to joining C.I.D., his old D.I. put a spoke in the wheel to stop him joining, not trusting him enough to let him join the team. Eddie’s story of how he joined Sun Hill differed greatly to the line from Tony’s friend. He assured P.C. Dave Quinnan that yes, he did want to be in C.I.D. at first, but when it came down to it, he’d discovered a lot of inconsistencies in the records of C.I.D., claiming more drugs had been found than the reports had said. He thought that it was being sold on through snouts and when he’d questioned it; his D.I. didn't trust him not to make it public and called in a favour from Area to knock him back to C.I.D. and ship him to Sun Hill. The way the relief saw it, Eddie was in uniform because he had to be not because he wanted to be, and the fact that his self-confidence often bordered on arrogance didn't help him make many friends. Eddie was an instant hit with the ladies, making jokes, but not so much with the men at first until he helped Polly Page arrest a violent criminal who was threatening her with a pole, proving that when things got rough, he would be there to help back the officers up. He also made a good impression when he pulled in some favours in order to get footballer Emmanuel Petit to visit a young hit-and-run victim who had to spend Christmas in the hospital. Eddie had a wicked sense of humour and was intelligent enough to talk himself out of trouble, though soon showed that he could be somewhat of a bully if the mood took him. Taking an interest in new P.C. Rosie Fox, Eddie went undercover as the pimp to her prostitute, almost ruining the operation. When celebrating a successful arrest back at the station, C.I.D. drunkenly toasted them and the two shared a kiss. However, Rosie was left frightened when Eddie attempted to rape her in the locker room. Despite Rosie’s pleads for him to stay away, Eddie ignored them, and continued sexual harassment by constantly calling her, pressuring her at work and breaking into her house, thus forcing her to eventually make a formal complaint against him. Appallingly, Eddie managed to wiggle his way out of this situation, by lying about her and turning the team against Rosie, thus eventually forcing her to leave Sun Hill. When PC Dave Quinnan realised that Rosie was not lying and spills the truth to the team, they turn against Eddie. Eddie managed to sway some sympathy back after he jumped into a river to attempt to save the driver of a car that had been forced off the road by a lorry. Chief Superintendant Charles Brownlow wanted to publicise Eddie’s bravery, especially in the light of the sexual harassment case Eddie had been in the press for, despite Chief Inspector Derek Conway's misgivings. After Rosie’s departure, he started posing a problem at Sun Hill when he started bullying other colleagues both male and female. Wanting to transfer away from Sun Hill, Eddie talked to a friend, corrupt D.S. Paul Timpney in the drugs squad. Wanting to force their hand, Eddie got himself involved in a complicated drugs deal using the Orton’s club. After an explosion, Eddie was concerned to be faced with Rosie Fox who had been made up to D.S. since they had last met. Attempting to conceal his involvement with the Orton’s, Eddie rowed with his ex girlfriend and accidentally pushed her down the stairs, killing her. Sure Eddie was involved in Jess’ death, Rosie treated him like a suspect, but her D.I. and lover thought she had lost all objectivity. When Rosie finally nailed Eddie through his girlfriend, P.C. Vicky Hagen, Eddie was put on trial for manslaughter . He also had Rosie murdered by assassination. However, the jury returned a verdict of not guilty, but Eddie was killed in his flat the same day by Timpney, to prevent him testifying against drugs kingpin Sherman in another case. Service Record Family and Relationships * Shared kiss and attempted rape of P.C. Rosie Fox * Relationship with PC Vicky Hagen Major Storylines *'1998 - Attempted rape of P.C. Rosie Fox:' When new PC Rosie Fox spurned Santini's advances, he attempted to rape her in the episode Deep End. Santini subsequently led a campaign of lies and bullying against Fox, forcing her to transfer to another station. *'1998-1999 - Bullying of other colleagues' After Fox's departure, he took on a new nasty persona, which would see him bully other colleagues both male and female. He had become a recognized problem in Sun Hill and started losing his friends, and even his popularity. *'1999 - Death of Jessica Orton:' Santini's involvement in an undercover drugs operation led to him accidentally killing his ex-girlfriend Jessica Orton. Rosie Fox now back at Sun Hill and now promoted to Detective Sergeant, suspected Santini of the crime and eventually linked him to it when he was found in possession of the keys to Orton's house. *'2000 - The Trial of Eddie Santini:' Santini was tried for manslaughter in The Trial of Eddie Santini and ultimately found not guilty. However, he was shot and presumably killed in his flat shortly afterwards as part of a drug lord's elimination of key witnesses in an upcoming trial. Interesting Trivia * Actors who played P.C. Rosie Fox and PC Eddie Santini have fallen in love on the The Bill set and later married, living happily ever after with 2 kids. Category:Uniform Personnel Category:Police Constables Category:Criminals Category:Sun Hill Personnel Category:Characters Category:Deceased Characters